Nerds :3
by The Masquerade Vampire Sisters
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke are in the "Nerd" group of Konoha High and it just so happens that they have crushes on the two most prettiest, most popular girls in the school, Shadow Kimoura and Bella Kyuuketsuki. Will they ever be able to win these beauties hearts?


**Nerds :3**

Characters:

**Shadow Kimoura:**

Age: 16

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 138lbs

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Red

**Bella Kyuuketsuki:**

Age: 15

Height: 5'1''

Weight: 127lbs

Hair Color: Magenta with blue in the bangs and black at her tips

Eye Color: One Black, One Red

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

Age: 16

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 159lbs

Hair Color: Black/Midnight Blue

Eye Color: Onyx

**Gaara:**

Age: 17

Height: 5'9''

Weight: 146lbs

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Aqua

* * *

Shadow Kimoura walked into her class. Half of the male student body was circled around her. She didn't really do anything but act like herself. She acted like a kid most of the time but that was just her. Apparently boys here, well half the boys, thought that was too adorable to resist. She nibbled on a cookie as she sat on her desk. Bella Kyuuketsuki, Shadow's adopted sister, walked into class after Shadow. The other half of the male student body circled around her. She didn't really do anything...but dress a certain way. The boys thought she was eye candy. She sat at her desk and fixed her make up.

Sasuke Uchiha was reading a book, having had got to class early. He's been going to Konoha High for a while but no one really noticed him besides his nerdy buddys. He had nothing wrong with them but the girl he had a crush on, Bella Kyuuketsuki, was in the "popular" crowd. Gaara was doing some extra credit work. He also had gotten to class like Sasuke. He'd been at KH for a year but no one really knew about him except his best nerd friend Sasuke and his other friends. He was crushing on Shadow Kimoura.

Shadow looked at the door as the teacher came in. She quickly sat down in her seat and got out her books. The boys failed to disperse so the teacher yelled at them to either get to their seats or get to their classes. The boys scurried off. Shadow giggled. She found it funny how boys find one cute, or hot girl in Bella's case, and they become like puppets. She didn't use them though. She just watched them like a show. She looked at her sister Bella and smiled, " I thought they'd never leave." She giggled. Bella nodded, " I know." Class began.

Sasuke put his book away and got out his supplies for class. He kept glancing at Bella from time to time. He thought she was soooo pretty, but he knew he didnt have a chance to get with a girl like that. Gaara just stared at Shadow, he knew he had no chance with her, but she was so pretty he couldn't help but stare.

Bella kept looking around, she could feel someone staring. Shadow looked around too, feeling someone's eyes on her. She should be used to it but she couldn't help but look. Sasuke quickly looked down as did Gaara. Bella ignored it and put her head down, tired. She thought that someone should take notes for her so she didn't have to do it.

Shadow shrugged as the feeling went away. She rested her chin on her hand and her elbow on the desk. She could be smart if she wanted to, but class got so boring to her, she chose not to. It wasn't like anyone cared about her grades anyways. Plus, she somehow passed when it really matters. Sasuke saw that Bella fell asleep so while he was taking his notes, he was also taking her notes in hope to have a chance to talk to her. Gaara just did his work like the good boy he is.

When class ending, Shadow gathered her stuff and woke up Bella, gathering Bella's stuff as well. Her crowd of boys started to form. She sighed and set Bella's stuff by her and left to go to her next class. Sasuke quickly went to Bella's desk and gave her the notes. When he put them down, he chickened out on talking to her so he scurried off to his locker. Gaara followed his fellow nerd and buddy.

Bella woke up soon after Sasuke left. "Hm?" Bella asked, looking at the notes "I didn't take any notes..." Bella's fanboys started to form their circle around her. Bella looked at them, " So you guys wrote notes down for Bella? " " None of us did," One of her fanboys said. " Who did then? " She asked. They shrugged, they didn't know. " Ok then...I'm off to P.E! Bye bye! " Bella ran off to the locker room. All of her fanboys sighed happily, dazed by their pretty Bella. When they snapped out of it, they scurried off.

**With Shadow**

Shadow was walking to class when she saw a something shiney. She went to try and get it, her eyes sparkling like a little girl in a candy shop. Her fanboys circled Shadow as they watched her. Shadow was standing on a chair, on her tippy toes, when her foot slipped and she fell off, getting the pretty shiney metal piece though! She groaned, " Owwie...." All of her fan boys helped her up. " Thank you..." Shadow rubbed her boo boo, having a pouty lip sticking out. " Let me kiss it! " They all said. Shadow took a step back, blushing, " Um...n-no....It's fine...Um....I gotta go! " Shadow ran off to the girls' locker room. They pouted and went to class. When Shadow got to the lockers she let out a biiiiiiiiiiig sigh and then started changing.

**With the Boys**

Gaara waited on his friend, " So you took notes for Bella? " He asked. Sasuke nodded, looking in his locker. Gaara peered into Sasuke's magical locker, curious at what he was staring at. Sasuke closed his locker, sighing, " Lets go to P.E...." Gaara groaned, he hated P.E. Sasuke sighed and walked with his buddy to the locker room. Gaara followed and when he got in there he started changing. Sasuke changed quickly, he wanted to get outta there before the jocks came in. When he was finished he quickly exited. Gaara quickly went to his hiding spot with Sasuke. Sasuke peeked, he was waiting for class to start.

**With the Girls**

" Hi sissy!!!" Bella smiled.

Shadow smiled, " Hi! " She got changed. When she was done she put her hair up and tighten her shoes. Bella walked out passing by the boys' hiding spot. "I hate P.E." Gaara muttered. " Same." Sasuke saw Bella and continued watcher her like a stalker.

Shadow ran after Bella, not realizing her bracelet with a cookie on it falling off and sliding over to their hiding stop. Bella had dropped her ribbon by them. Gaara picked up Shadow's bracelet as Sasuke picked up Bella's ribbon. They shyly went over to the girls. Shadow looked at the two boys and blinked, " I haven't seen you two around." She smiled warmly, " Do you need anything? "

" Um well...you dropped your bracelet...and I picked it up and now i'm returning it..."

Shadow smiled and put it on, " Thank you...what's your name? "

"I-I'm g-gaara"

Shadow smiled, " Thank you, Gaara-kun." She kissed his cheek in a friendly way. Gaara blushed deeply. Shadow giggled, " Go back to your side before you get in trouble! "

Sasuke looked down, blushing, " U...Um Bella...you...you dropped your bows....I....I'm returning them to you...."

" Oh I did? Thank you! Your name is?"

" S-S-Sasuke...." Sasuke was still blushing and looking down. Bella gave him a big hugand kissed his cheek. Sasuke blushed deeply, his eyes widened.

* * *

Bella: Shadow wrote all this down I had no part in it :3

Shadow: You helped me write in with IM!!! I just made it in story form! :3 Well this is officially the first story we've made together and _posted_ on here!!! Please review!!! Ja ne!


End file.
